


Some Frost Giant Head-Canon things - Salt

by QueenOfThePirates



Series: Jötunheimr Headcanons [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cutlure, Frost Giants - Freeform, Gen, Headcanon, Jotun!Loki, Jotunheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePirates/pseuds/QueenOfThePirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will do a series of these character/culture tidbits from my headcanon Jötun Culture. </p><p>This one is about the importance of Salt in Jötun Culture (the way I can imagine it anyway). For character mentions, I’ll be mentioning Always-A-Jötun!Loki - mostly in terms that I’ve gathered from fandoms that support that as an AU-thing. Yes. Okay.</p><p>So, click to read for Salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Frost Giant Head-Canon things - Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember: Since this is a head-canon thing, take what you will from it. Much of it is expanded from tidbits and beliefs I’ve taken from all sorts of sources throughout frosty-giant related fandom-ish-stuffs.
> 
> You don’t have to agree/disagree with me, just believe what you will — that’s your mind flying free with whatever wings you give it to so.

So I was thinking today, and I think I have a head-canon.

**Cultural tidbits:**

In Jötunheimr, even if you go hunting, the fresh kill would freeze pretty quickly, and end up basically useless - which is why Jötunar have thick, sharp teeth up front in order to chunk ice.

But at the hunt site, there is a way to preserve fresh meat without letting it freeze, and that's to add salt. Now it can just be preserved in an extremely syrupy-thick salt brine, or dried using salt, so it literally contains no water to freeze.

Now, since salt mines are found in evaporite deposits, and Jötunheimr's only sea isn't frozen for about two to three months out of the year, I figure they probably don't have many large salt mines to use as a resource (if any at all). However, for verietiey's sake, salt is intrinsic to the modern diet.

In fact, salt is probably even more important with the fact that the giants encase themselves in ice for different battle tactics. Maybe 60% - 70% of the water used for this comes from their surroundings  but a good 30% is their own, and they loose quite a bit of water and salt in the process (kind of the way humans do when they sweat). The water they lose can be regained easily by consuming ice; since they're adapted for it, it doesn't dehydrate them the way it would a human eating snow.

But that salt lost in the process of simply living is extremely important. Omnivores in general need quite a bit of extra salt in their diet (herbivores even more so), and as a cultural aspect, many of their population have just taken a liking to the spice/mineral. (I say Omnivore because they eat tubers.)

The issue as far as availability goes: they have to trade for it, having no extended natural resource past decanting for two to three months out of the year - assuming anyone who isn't in the fish trade is willing to go that far out to the sea.

This makes salt an  _extremely valuable commodity._

So imagine salt as money. It buys  _everything_ , and is also wanted by _everyone_.

**And here's the character tidbit:**

I imagine Loki, who's size is already inebriated by a mixed-heritage, as well as the possession of magic, having a massive need & love for salt. Like, em's kind of a porcupine (makes all the happy little noises and everything). Magic weaving takes a lot of energy to expand, and to couple that with regular ice-growth, the amount of bodily-resources wasted is pretty darn high. 

Thus, Loki carries around a little bag ey wove emself on eir hip, and it is _filled_ with salt-cubes. Ey just takes them out and eats them whenever ey feels like. They're also kind of like little energy-power bars. At the bottom of the bag is a large salt-rock, and ey licks at it in eir spare time while reading a tome or two.

 **Hint:** You wanna woo everyone's favorite/most-hateloved sorcerer? Give em salt.


End file.
